


The Mysterious Sukea

by helloOctopi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloOctopi/pseuds/helloOctopi
Summary: Hatake Kakashi and Yamamato Satomi have known each other since the ninja academy. After six years of declined dates Kakashi is suddenly struck with an idea while he was trying to teach his genins the importance of working as a team. Will Kakashi's trick backfire on him or help him seal the deal?Oneshot
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 96





	The Mysterious Sukea

Satomi Yamamato had known Kakashi Hatake since they first entered the academy. They enjoyed each other's company as much as their next classmate, however, there always seemed to be something that Kakashi did that would irritate Satomi. The first time this happened was when she heard him mutter his opinion of Obito Uchiha’s crush on Rin.

“Weak,” He muttered under his breath.

“Love is only a weakness to foolish people,” Satomi said next to him. He hadn’t known it then but those were some of the most true words he ever heard. Most of the girl’s in class swooned over Kakashi but not her. She wasn’t fooled by his mask, how could someone be attracted to someone if you’ve never seen their face? She thought the whole mask ordeal was a cry for attention.

“Who told you that, your mom? Besides an unattractive girl like you doesn’t need to worry about love, you’ll never find it anyway,” Kakashi replied calmly next to her.

Satomi’s eye twitched “How rude, you asshole!” She landed an uppercut right in his chin and sent him flying to the back of the classroom causing the entire class to erupt in laughter.

\----------+----------

Another incident that put a bad taste in her mouth with Kakashi was when they were learning how to throw kunai in the Academy. The class stood outside with their weapons in hand, each one had a log with a target drawn on it. On Satomi’s right were Obito and Rin, to her left Kakashi and Guy. Kakashi’s stump had several kunai stuck in the center of the target, where Satomi had a few in the bullseye, some elsewhere on the target, and a few that missed the mark all together.

“Satomi-san if you do it like this you’ll get a bullseye every time, watch.” Kakashi moved quickly, too quickly for Satomi to see he was very advanced at their age. “ Come on Satomi, can’t you see it?” Kakashi teased.

“Shut it, Hatake. Leave her alone, Satomi you’re doing great!” Obito stood up for her.

Satomi grinned “, Thanks Obito-chan!”

Kakashi glared at Obito “, Sounds like you have a crush on her too, Uchiha. Is there anyone who you don’t like?”

Obito’s face turned bright red “, I do not have a crush on Satomi!” He yelled, embarrassed. “Oh! No offense Satomi, you’re very pretty!”

Satomi giggled “, None taken Obito-chan!” She high fived him and turned to glare and know-it-all Kakashi over her shoulder. “Know-it-all-Kakashi…” She muttered under her breath, shooting him a glare. Kakashi sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he shook his head and went back to throwing Kunai.

\----------+----------

  
  


When they became Genin, Satomi was placed on Team Choza, Kakashi on Team Minato. They would see each other from time to time around Konoha or while with friends but they never sought the other out. Kakashi still had a tendency to annoy her when they shared prolonged contact. It wasn’t until the Chunin exams when he first showed her the real him. The Chunin Exams took place shortly after Rin’s death, it was obvious to see the change in Kakashi. Satomi never mentioned a word of, she figured he’d heard enough. Obito had once told her about the story of Kakashi’s father that Minato had told him. Kakashi had lived through enough tragedy already. 

Thankfully Satomi won her match but by the skin of her teeth, her opponent had done research. Throughout the match he would barade her for her lack of strength and expertise due to the absence of her mother. Satomi’s mother died when she was a toddler on a covert mission, she was an anbu captain. Her father was a civilian, whose dream was to open a bar in Konohagakure. The fight ended with her grabbing her opponents katana blade in her barehand and the other with two touching his forehead.

“Enough!” She had demanded “Forfeit now or die by your own blade.” 

The crowd stared in astonishment, her hand was dripping blood but she didn’t seem to notice. She tightened her grip on the blade and pulled it out of her opponent's hand, blood splattering on the ground. She flipped the blade with her dark chakra and held it to his throat. Satomi already had the ability to manipulate her chakra, a mastery that was passed down through her mother’s bloodline. Kakashi was a monitor for Satomi’s Chunin Exam, having passed his own at the age of six. He was watching intently on the edge of the arena deciding whether or not to step in on Satomi’s fight. He was surprised at how attractive he found her in battle. She was sure and brutal yet graceful and improvisatory, and boy did she have a threshold for pain. 

Her opponent swallowed hard nervously and announced. “I give!”

The crowd cheered and Satomi was declared the victor, the announcer raised her right hand in the air which unfortunately happened to be the wounded one. Kakashi saw her wince and then walked out of the building.

“Where is she going? The medical tent isn’t over there.” He decided to follow her as the town reset the battlefield for the next match. The sound of loud chattering overwhelmed Kakashi as she searched the crowd for Satomi. She was moving fast, he saw her back just as she exited the building completely. Kakashi jogged to catch up with her but there were so many people inside at the concession stands and outside smoking that it was hard to break through the crowd. “Satomi-san, wait!” He called to her but she didn’t hear him. He turned the corner of the building and heard a loud scream. Kakashi jumped into action and ran to the back of the building to see Satomi hugging her knees crying. He didn’t know what to do, she hadn’t noticed him yet and he was very bad at dealing with crying women.

As he turned to give her privacy he noticed blood on the wall, he looked back and Satomi’s hand was even worse than after the fight. “Satomi-san, what did you do?” He asked, startling her. Satomi jumped and looked up at him, he was already kneeling in front of her picking up her hand gingerly to examine it.

“Stop,” she demanded as she pulled her hand back.

“No, you stop.” Kakashi said seriously, taking her hand back and flipping it over to the side with the cuts. “It looks broken, it wasn’t broken after your fight. What’s going on?”

Satomi glared at him, she was annoyed that he was the person to check on her. Where were her teammates? “Where are Genma and Guy?” She asked begrudgingly as Kakashi flipped her hand over again to examine her knuckles.

“I imagine they’re waiting for you by the medical tent, which you neglected to go to.” Kakashi replied sarcastically. Satomi glared at him, she wasn’t in the mood for his sarcasm. “What happened to your hand?” He asked.

“I punched the wall,” She answered simply.

“What for?” Kakashi asked with a snort. 

“That kid made me mad,” She growled.

Kakashi sighed “, He was a little shit, trying to get you emotional. You shouldn’t let him win.”

Satomi was surprised that Kakashi didn’t laugh at her or insinuate that she was weak because the boy hurt her feelings. “Didn’t you see? He didn’t win, I did.” She reminded with a smirk.

“Yeah, but now you have a broken bloody hand and you’re crying. If you can’t celebrate that you’re a chunin, then he won regardless.” Kakashi replied, his mouth moving behind the mask. “Congratulations by the way, I honestly think you should have taken the exam a lot sooner, but you really handed that kid his ass on a platter.”

Satomi couldn’t help but smile “, Thanks.”

“We should get you to the Medical tent.” Kakashi said after a moment.

Satomi looked away stubbornly “, I’ll be fine, I don’t even feel it.”

Kakashi sighed “, At least let me bandage the cut up, it’ll get infected... Why don’t you want to go to the Medical Tent?”

“Because that jerk is going to be there.” She said after a moment of silence. 

“Stop worrying about that guy,” Kakashi pulled out a roll of bandages and began to clean her wound. “I’m sorry about your mom, Satomi. She’d be proud of you right now though, even I have to admit that you kicked ass today. Don’t let that kid take this away from you, he’s the one who lost with two shinobi parents and all.”

Satomi sniffed and chuckled “, Why are you doing this Kakashi?”

“Because despite how you feel about me now, we’re friends... I’d like to think, at least.” Kakashi mumbled.

Satomi sighed, she didn’t want to bring Rin’s death up but she needed to get it off her chest. Rin was her friend too and she knew Kakashi was hurting, maybe that was the real reason he was being so nice. Maybe he just needed a friend, she felt tears well in her eyes as she spoke “, Kakashi?”

“Yes?” He paused from bandaging her hand to look at her, hearing the distress in her voice.

“I’m sorry about Rin...I’m so sorry.” She felt the tears spill onto her cheeks and she quickly rubbed them away with her other hand. “I’m sorry you have to carry this burden with you, it wasn’t your fault, I know.”

Kakashi looked shocked, it had been weeks and Satomi hadn’t even come near him after Rin’s death. He thought she blamed him for it; he wouldn’t have held it against her, he also blamed himself. He felt his eyes sting but he held his composure. Kakashi met her eyes, and Satomi could see the pain as he held her hand.

“Thank you.” He said simply, it’s all he could think of saying. He wrapped up her hand carefully and tucked the bandage away tight. “I mean it,” he added as he stood. He offered her a hand and pulled her up “, You’re good for now but you really should go to the medical tent. I can go check to see if that guy is over there still if you want?” he offered.

Satomi sighed and dusted herself off “, Could you please? I could definitely use some pain relief.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow “, I thought you said you couldn’t feel it.”

Satomi grinned cheekily “, I lied.”

Kakashi snorted and left to see if the coast was clear.

  
  


\----------+----------

Satomi was on a jounin mission with Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma. The sun had set and the four set up camp beside a rocky cliff. Guy had challenged Kakashi to see who could collect the most wood while walking on their hands. Kakashi had agreed stating only because he had nothing better to do. Satomi sat beside Asuma guarding their gear by where the fire would be.

“Hey Satomi-san, you wouldn’t happen to have some of your old man’s sake on you, would you?” Asuma asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

Satomi’s eyes widened “, What makes you think I would have stolen a bottle…..” 

Asuma laughed “, You’re the best!”

Satomi grinned and pulled out a bottle of Sake from her bag, taking a sip before passing it to Asuma. Shortly after Kakashi and Guy returned, each balancing a bundle of wood on their feet while walking on their hands. Satomi sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

“You two are embarrassing,” She mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Kakashi chuckled and scratched his head “, Sorry Satomi-san, just trying to keep Guy entertained, someone has to.”

Asuma snickered “, Look Kakashi, look what Satomi snagged from her pops!”

Kakashi looked over and grinned “, Yes! Satomi-san you’re the best, can I have some?”

“We can all have some once we get this fire going,” Satomi replied with a smile. 

“Fair enough,” Kakashi conceded, he put his wood down and started to make a fire. He was quick and it didn’t surprise anyone, when the flames burned bright and stead he turned around with his hands out. Satomi rolled her eyes and handed him the sake, to which Kakashi turned and drank with a snicker. About an hour had passed and the group had a nice buzz and fire going. Satomi braided her long teal hair into two braids, Guy was counting his one handed push ups, Asuma had poured himself a portion of Sake and was sipping it while smoking a cigarette, and Kakashi was reading his newly beloved Make Out Paradise books. Kakashi had just reached a part in his book where the main character was in a very compromising situation with a young gentleman. He read the passage attentively:

_I didn’t know it then but the man I met at the store was about_

_to ravish me.His eyes trailed up my slender form and rested_

_on my face._

_“Nice hair,” He reached out and yanked one of my braids lightly._

_Little did I know, that night while his flesh slammed into my tight ass hole_

_he would grab both braids and pull my head back like an animal. The_

_Sensation was enough to make me come undone. I was his escape_

_And I was his whore._

Kakashi looked up from his book at his teammates, his eyes immediately fell on Satomi with her braided hair. She had matured so much since they were thirteen. Now twenty two, her yellow eyes were still large and innocent but they held kindness behind them when she looked upon her friends. They’d seen too much hardship to not cherish their friendships. The two long braids were exactly like the book described. Kakashi’s mind started reeling to places he knew they shouldn’t but he couldn’t stop it. A dark red blush rose on his face as he hid it as much as he could behind his book. Satomi’s eyes shot to Kakashi when he suddenly jerked and hid his face behind his book. She could see him eying her over the pages and she cringed.

“Ugh, Kakashi, get rid of that disgusting book!” She complained.

“This book isn’t disgusting! It’s a work of literary art!” Kakashi argued, “I just thought your hair looked nice like that.” he added, accidentally putting his book down. Satomi immediately noticed the flush in his face.

“Why are you blushing?” Satomi demanded, she strode over to him and snatched the book from his lap.

“Ah! No Satomi-san don’t read it!” Kakashi begged. Satomi disregarded him, and as soon as she read the page her face lit up fire red and Asuma started to laugh.

“You’re a pervert!” Satomi shouted as she threw the book at Kakashi’s head. She quickly tore the braids out of her hair and sat down far away from the group.

“Satomi-san! It was nothing like that I swear!” Kakashi attempted to assure her.

“Nothing like what? I wanna read!” Asuma said as he ran over to Kakashi and stole the book.

“Me too Asuma-san!” Guy announced loudly.

“No, don’t!” Kakashi and Satomi yelled in unison, but it was too late. The two men’s faces were buried in the book until Asuma burst out with uncontrollable laughter and Guy fell to the ground with a nose bleed.

Satomi’s face turned beat red “, See what you started, you pervert!”

Kakashi shrugged “, What’s a grown woman doing with braided pigtails anyways!”

“I didn’t realize I was on a mission with three perverts!” Satomi screeched. 

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair “, I’m sorry Satomi-san don’t be mad at me!”

“I’m going for a walk!” She huffed, standing up and turning.

“Be careful Satomi-san, mad or not we’re still on a mission.” Asuma reminded her.

“I will be,” Satomi shot over her shoulder. She walked alongside the cliffe until she reached a small path. Before she entered it, several fireflies flew out from the woods and encircled her head. She felt as if she were in a trance she followed the lighted bugs away from the trail. She followed them for what seemed like hours until she reached a small clearing by a pool of water they dispersed and she was alone in the woods. Satomi sat beside it, she decided to practice her chakra control and used it to pick up small pebbles to build a structure. 

“Is it just me, or has Satomi been gone for a while?” Kakashi asked suddenly.

Guy looked up “, I was just thinking the same thing, we should go look for her.” 

“I’ll stay here, in case she comes back.” Asuma said “, I’m kind of drunk anyways.” 

Kakashi himself was pretty intoxicated but that wouldn’t stop him “, sounds good, let’s split up Guy.” Guy nodded and they walked in different directions. Kakashi noticed a small trail at the end of the cliffe side. Suddenly the fireflies flew out trying to put Kakashi into their trance but he batted them away with annoyance. They flew into the woods down the same path Satomi took, Kakashi followed them and was eventually led to the pool of water. Satomi sat by the edge in a trance staring straight ahead.

“Uh, Satomi-san?” Kakashi asked, he waved his hand in front of her face with no response. “Sa-Satomi-san, are you okay?” He tried again but got no response. Suddenly a chortle came from the woods and someone stepped out. A ninja stood there surrounded by fireflies “, who are you?”

The man didn’t answer, he attacked Kakashi but he easily evaded. Kakashi observed the ninja’s movements until he found his chance. Swiftly he slammed a kunai into the ninja’s side and he exploded in a puff of smoke. “A shadow clone?” Kakashi questioned, the woods were quiet as he bent down to examine Satomi.

When the clone was defeated whatever jutsu he had cast on Satomi began to lift. She groaned and rubbed her eyes “, What happened?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. You’ve been gone for hours.” Kakashi asked pointedly.

“I followed these fireflies, and then I was practicing building this--” She gestured to the ground at her pebble pyramid but there was nothing there. “Wait! What happened to my--”

“You were hallucinating, I think.” Kakashi explained he held out his cantene, “Drink some water, you’re probably disoriented.” 

“I’m fine, Hatake. Don’t try to act like a nice guy now, you pervert.” She tried to stand but fell immediately. Kakashi rolled his eyes and caught her before she hit the ground. “Fine,” she snatched the bottle from him and he snorted. 

“You’re so stubborn Satomi-san, I already said I was sorry.” He sighed, Satomi drained his bottle with a glare before showing him that it was empty by holding it upside down. He took it from her and filled it in the pool of water, as he screwed the cap back on the bottle he spoke.

“You know, Satomi-san, I think you and I should go out sometime.” Kakashi said, giving her a sly look from the corner of his eye.

Satomi blushed “, I don’t date perverts, Kakashi!” She snapped, she struggled to stand up. “I’m ready to go, Hatake.” She said once she was sure she could stand. Kakashi rolled his eyes and picked her up. 

“What are you doing?!” she exclaimed.

“We’ll be walking for days if I let you walk on your own right now.” Kakashi said. “It’s not because I want to be close to you and your braided pigtails.” Kakashi teased.

Satomi blushed “, Put me down, this instant!” 

“I was kidding Satomi-san! Stop squirming I’ll drop you--” Just then she fell to the ground.

“Ow!!” She mumbled, rubbing her back.

“I told you…” Kakashi said lazily. Satomi picked a rock off the ground and threw it at him, he dodged it with a chuckle. “You should have just said yes to the date, now I’m going to have to ask you until you say yes.”

“Please don’t do that,” Satomi groaned.

“I’m doing it, now stay still and let me pick you up.” Kakashi bent down and scooped the teal haired mess up off the ground. They walked a few feet in silence and Kakashi gasped “, Say Satomi-san!” He said animatedly.

“Hai, Kakashi-san?” She asked from his arms.

“Would you go on a date with me?” Kakashi asked, as if he hadn’t asked but five minutes prior.

“No, baka!” She shouted.

Kakashi laughed “, Guess I’ll try again in a few minutes.”

“Don’t!” Satomi pleaded, but he disregarded her. And that began a ritual of Kakashi asking Satomi out whenever he saw her, and Satomi turning the perverted ninja down.

  
  


\----------+----------

Six years had passed since that jounin mission, it dawned on Kakashi that he hadn’t been partnered with Satomi in a long time. She was due for another date inquiry, at this point Kakashi continued to do it because it was funny. However, his interest in the kunoichi hadn’t wavered. He wasn’t really the dating type, and Satomi had only continued to grow more beautiful and confident as time went on. He also noticed that he hadn’t seen her around town lately either. Kakashi knew that her father owned a bar in town that he and Asuma would sometimes run into Satomi working behind the bar on her off days. He decided to try the bar to see if anyone had seen her. It was around noon so he know the bar wouldn’t be crowded, just a few bar flies if any. He pushed the door open with a jingle and stepped into the Yamamato establishment.

“Ohayo Gozaimasu!” He heard Satomi’s voice call happily. She gasped when she saw Kakashi and almost dropped a bottle. “Kakashi-san! Long time no see!”

Kakashi was surprised to see her behind the bar “, Ohayo Satomi-san! I was thinking the same thing. Could I get a drink?”

“Sure Kakashi-san! What would you like?” She asked, grabbing a glass.

“Surprise me, it’s 12 and I should be on my way to meet my students. So clearly I don’t care.” Kakashi said dismissively.

“Kakashi-san! That’s not a good example to set for children!” Satomi chided as she poured him a glass of mysterious liquor.

Kakashi accepted it when she handed it to him and took a sip “, Speaking of shinobi, I haven’t seen you around anywhere lately. Where have you been Satomi-san?” he asked curiously.

Satomi looked down almost embarrassed “, Oh! I guess I never told you. I retired as a shinobi to help my dad out here at the bar.” She mumbled but then looked up and smiled.

Kakashi gawked at her “, You what? Satomi-san, I wish you would reconsider. You’re a talented kunoichi, you shouldn’t waste your talents behind a bar.”

Satomi glared at him, it seemed that he struck a nerve as usual “, Thank you for your concern Hatake-san.” She replied coldly. 

“Ah, sorry Satomi-san. I didn’t mean to offend you, I just --” Kakashi began to apologize as he drained his glass quickly.

“You didn’t, you were nothing but complentative,” she interjected swiftly, still sounding upset. “Just get it over with, will you Kakashi?” she added.

“Get what over with?” Kakakashi asked innocently.

“What you came here for, what you always ask me?” She answered with annoyance, he tried to hand her money but she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest “, No, this ones on the house.” She refused.

“Alright…” He sighed feigning disappointment.

“If you’re not going to ask then you should probably head to your team. They’re waiting for you aren’t they?” She asked with an eyebrow cocked.

“You’re right, it was good seeing you Satomi-San. Don’t be a stranger, Ja ne!” He turned to leave, Satomi was surprised that he hadn’t asked her on a date. He’d asked for six years straight, hard to believe that he would stop now. Even if she was going to say no, he was so dense. He didn’t even ask why she would want to work at the bar, he had no idea her father was ill. He opened the door and left, suddenly the door was ripped open again with a jingle and Kakashi popped his head back in.

“Hey Satomi-san!” He called into the empty bar, save for the drunk man asleep at the end of the counter.

“Yes, Kakashi?” Satomi asked with a shake of her head, she could help the smile that pulled at her lips.

“I’ve been thinking and I’d really like to ask, would you go to dinner with me?” Kakashi asked innocently, as if it were the first time he’d ever asked.

Satomi rolled her eyes and snorted “, No.”

Kakashi chuckled “, I had you going for a minute didn’t I? You thought I wasn’t going to ask, didn’t you?”

“Of course I knew you would ask, baka!” Satomi chuckled before turning to wipe the bar. “Ja ne, Kakashi-san. Have a good day!”

“Ja!” Kakashi called again and this time left to meet his team.

\----------+----------

  
  


A sandy brown haired man walked into Yamamato bar, Satomi stood behind the counter wiping off glasses and getting ready for the night crowd. When she heard the chime of the door she turned with a charming smile.

“Ohayo Gozaimasu! What can I get you to drink?” She tilted her head innocently. Kakashi examined her for a moment. Was he really in the clear? Has he not been recognized? She was adorable to him, from her bright yellow eyes to her long straight teal hair. The way she tilted her head and grinned at him made his heart skip a beat. 

“Konichiwa miss!” He spoke in his disguised voice and smiled “, sake, please!” He took a seat at the empty bar and watched Satomi pour him a serving of Sake. She placed it gently in front of him and turned back to the glasses she was cleaning. 

As she placed a glass down to pick up another, Kakashi took a sip from his cup. “So how has your day been, sir?”

Kakashi sighed “, Tiresome. I’m in town looking for a big story. I’m a photographer, you see. I teamed up with some of the genins, but they seem to have trouble working together as a team.”

“A photographer, huh. What big story are you guys going after?” She asked, placing another clean glass down.

“Have you heard of the legendary shinobi Hatake Kakashi?” He asked, he felt odd talking about himself with reverence but it was all for the act.

Satomi rolled her eyes and leaned back against the counter, something Kakashi noticed she did when she was interested in a conversation. “Unfortunately,” She said sarcastically as she wiped the rim of a glass.

Kakashi’s eye twitched at her response but he played it off by laughing nervously “, Well his students think it would be a great story if I got a picture of his face. They say no one’s seen it before,” He shrugged and took another sip from his cup with closed eyes.

“I think you should find another story,” Satomi suggested.

“You do? Why?” Kakashi asked.

“I don’t see why taking a picture of that pervert’s face is going to get you money.” Just then three women walked in and took a seat in the corner of the small bar. “Honestly, who really cares about what that Kakashi’s face looks like?” She asked rhetorically with a laugh as she stepped around the corner to serve the women.

“Hatake Kakashi?” One of the women asked curiously “, Sorry I didn’t mean to be nosey but are you talking about Hatake Kakashi’s face?”

“Yes we are,” Satomi confirmed.

“I would! I would love to see that man’s face! If he’d let me….ohhh boy….I would ride that man’s face until the sun comes up.” She sighed dreamily.

Satomi’s eyes were wide, unsure of how to react to such a dirty and forward admittance. “Ano...what can I get you ladies?” She stuttered out. One of the many things she found irritating about Kakashi was his fanclub. Once she took their order she returned to the bar, as she came around the otherside she could see the photographer with a blush and blood dripping down his nose. “Hey mister, are you feeling alright?” She asked, leaning closer to his face. She handed him a napkin to wipe his nose.

“Just a little under the weather I suppose,” He replied, wiping his nose quickly.

“Well I guess don’t listen to me,” She conversed while pouring liquor.

“Don’t listen to you about what?” he asked, finishing off his drink.

“Did you want another one?” She asked, he nodded and she quickly poured him a cup. “Those women over there, you probably didn’t hear what they said because you don’t have shinobi hearing--”

“Shinobi hearing?” Kakashi snorted, what a ridiculous thing to call it.

“When I was in active duty we would regularly train our hearing to be able to hear even the slightest movements of our opponents.” She explained, she put a finger up “, Hold on, I’ll be right back.” 

She picked up a wooden tray with three drinks and shuffled over to the women in the corner. She bowed and then returned quickly to the disguised Kakashi. “As I was saying, you probably didn’t hear them because you’re just a photographer, but those women over there are crazy! The one in the corner said--” 

Kakashi’s blush darkened and stopped her “I-I heard them, you don’t have to repeat it!” He held his hands up and laughed nervously as Satomi narrowed her eyes.

“Hey...is that why you had a nose bleed? Are you some kind of pervert too?” She asked with a finger pointed in his face.

“No! No, nothing like that! I told you, I’m just not feeling well,” Kakashi lied.

“You’re blushing too…” Satomi continued suspiciously.

“Just drunk!” Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. 

“You know…” She started after a moment of silence “, You look familiar…” Kakashi froze, had she figured him out? “What did you say your name was again?” 

“Su-Sukea. And what’s yours?” Kakashi stuttered.

“Sukea? My name’s Yayamato Satomi, my old man owns the bar!” Satomi grinned. “So Sukea, what village are you from?” she interrogated.

“I’m originally from Sunagakure,” Kakashi fibbed. “But now I just wander from village to village looking for a big scoop!” He held his camera up and smiled. 

“Hm…” Satomi thought for a moment, deciding whether she would believe him or not.

“S-so you don’t seem to like this Hatake Kakashi that much, why is that?” he asked, quickly changing the subject he might as well find out why.

Satomi shrugged and looked away from him “, I don’t not like him…He just gets annoying sometimes.” 

“Annoying? Are you two familiar?” Kakashi feigned shock.

Satomi stiffened and waved her hands in front of her “, No! No! He wishes but of course not! I’ve just known him since the ninja academy, he’s not a bad guy. He’s a powerful shinobi, he’s pretty fast too!” Kakashi felt the blush darken on his face, he’d never heard her compliment him before. “But not as fast as me! If you ask him he’d deny it but I’m smaller. I've beaten him before, he won’t admit it publicly.” 

Kakashi’s eye twitched as he reminisced about the event she was talking about“, I don’t know, you don’t really seem like someone who could take on the amazing Hatake Kakashi, no offense.” He replies out of spite he couldn’t hold back.

“Amazing? I don’t know if I would go that far,” she frowned. Kakashi watched the way she wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. “Besides he always seems to say something dense, and yet for some reason everyone swoons over him. He’s always asking me on dates! He’s late for everything! And he’s gross, he’s always in public reading his porn books.”

“How indecent!” Kakashi chuckled, it almost hurt him to speak against his beloved Make Out Paradise books. Satomi had him wrapped around her finger and she didn’t even realize. “But you do think he’s a great shinobi though?”

“I’d stake my life on it,” She said simply. Satomi folded her arms over her chest and leaned forwards with narrowed eyes. “Are you sure we’ve never met, Sukea? You look so familiar!”

Kakashi chuckled “No, I don’t think so. I’m sure I would remember someone like you!” She blushed, he decided he would try to shoot his shot. She seemed to have very distinct biases on him as Kakashi but Sukea was innocent, she’d never gone this long without telling him to shut up or calling him names. It might have been baisen but he was the amazing Hatake Kakashi after all. “Are you working all night, Satomi?” Kakashi asked. 

“Aa, unfortunately...My dad is sick, I had to...um...I had to give up being a shinobi to make sure his bar didn’t go under. It was just him and my mom when they opened up the bar, then my mom passed.” Kakashi felt sad, she hadn’t told him that her dad was sick. He’d always wondered why she retired as a shinobi, she was so skilled.

“How sick is your father?” he asked.

Satomi’s eye’s became a bit glossy “, Very...I’m just making him comfortable…”

“Oh...I’m so sorry Satomi-san…” Kakashi said, his altered voice dropping. Satomi looked at him from the corner of her eye through the tears that had collected, she knew instantly who he was when she heard his voice. She wondered what kind of game Kakashi was playing.

“Don’t be, I don’t know why I’m being so open with you anyway! You just asked if I was working all night, I was the one who unloaded on you. I’m sorry, Sukea!” She waved her hands in front of her “, Anyways why did you want to know?”

“I was going to ask you to dinner.” Kakashi stated simply, expecting her to say no.

Satomi stopped herself from laughing, even disguised Kakashi asked her on a date. She placed a finger on her bottom lip as she thought. Normally she would say no to Kakashi but she honestly wanted to see how far he would go with this Sukea character. He couldn’t pretend to be a nomadic photographer forever; she knew he had other duties. “How long are you going to be in town?” 

Kakashi raised his eyebrows “, A couple of days.”

“Want to go to lunch tomorrow? I’m working all night, but I can do lunch.” She offered.

“Re-really?” Kakashi stuttered.

“Yeah,” Velle giggled.

“O-okay! Where would you like to meet?” Kakashi asked quickly.

“We can meet out front around twelve, if that’s okay with you?” Satomi asked.

“That’s perfect! Well, Satomi, it was a pleasure meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m looking forward to it.” Kakashi stood, he folded some cash and put it on the counter and then put another set down as a tip. “Ja ne! Have a good shift!” 

“Bye Sukea! It was nice meeting you too, see you tomorrow!” She said with a blush as she waved. Kakashi stiffened, oh right… she’d agreed on a date with Sukea not Kakashi. As the door of the Yamamato bar shut with a jingle Kakashi sighed in defeat. 

The next day Satomi stood outside the bar waiting for Kakashi, she wondered if he would be on time to keep up the Sukea facade. She checked the time, just then she heard footsteps rounding the corner. She was shocked when Kakashi dressed as Sukea came into view.

“You’re on time?” She asked in shock.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head “, Of course, why wouldn’t I be!”

Satomi looked away trying to hide the fact that she knew he was Kakashi “, Uh...no reason, anything in particular you want for lunch today?” She asked, changing the subject.

“That Ichiraku Ramen place sounds nice,” Kakashi replied. Satomi nodded and led the way to the restaurant.

As they waited for their order to be taken Kakashi rested his face on his hand “, So Satomi, what are your interests?”

“Fighting,” she said simply.

“F-fighting?” Kakashi asked, surprised.

“I was once a shinobi, you know…” She reminded him, looking upset.

“Ah, but you just said you like to fight not--” Kakashi started.

Satomi looked up at him and grinned “, I know what I said.” 

“How long have you been into photography?” She asked, while slurping noodles.

“All my life, “ Kakashi replied. He didn’t want to continue talking about Sukea, he would have to stick with every lie he told. “Satomi, you look beautiful today by the way, but I imagine you always do.”

Satomi felt a blush rise to her cheeks, she’d never heard Kakashi compliment her so sweetly before. “Th-thank you!” She muttered into her bowl of ramen. The two chatted about their lives for the rest of their meal, Kakashi had always been easy for her to talk to. When time came to pay the bill Satomi watched Kakashi carefully, he was known to stiff restaurants. Kakashi felt Satomi’s eyes on him, he sighed internally and reached for his wallet. Although it hurt him inside and he tossed some cash on the table as he stood.

“I had a really nice time with you, Satomi,” Kakashi told her at the door of her bar that he walked her to.

“I did too, I know this might be a little forward of me--” Kakashi’s eyes widened, what was she about to do? “But would you want to go out to dinner tonight too?” 

Kakashi felt a blush rise to his cheeks, he didn’t think he would get a second date let alone so soon. “I’d love to, but I thought you worked all night?”

Satomi blushed, “I’ll just ask one of the other bartenders to watch the bar tonight, they owe me anyways.”

Kakashi smiled, she’d never put anything aside for him before “, Sure, Satomi-san! I’ll meet you out here.” Kakashi waved goodbye and headed back towards his apartment.

Satomi on the other hand, giggled maniacally at Sukea’s retreating form. Satomi wanted to teach Kakashi a lesson, he had stiffed her father at the bar so many times when they were kids. Satomi decided to keep dating Kakashi as Sukea as long as possible. 

“I’ll make him do all the responsible things he normally refuses to do. Serves him right for trying to trick me into dating him.” She giggled before entering the bar.

Later that night Kakashi returned to the Yamamato bar. They hadn’t agreed on a time but he thought she might be getting hungry, he certainly was. He walked through the front door to hear the jingle, the bar was packed at this time.

“Ohayo Gozaimasu!” He heard Satomi call over the crowd, he made his way past the people towards her. When she was him she smiled and held up a finger for him to wait. Kakashi sighed and turned around, leaning against the counter. It was something very him to do and not an action Sukea probably would have done but he didn’t think anyone would notice with how crowded the bar was. Suddenly he felt his sleeve being tugged, he looked down to see Satomi, she took his hand and led him out of the bar.

“It’s loud in there,” She all but shouted as they reached the quiet outdoors.

“Yeah, you guys look really busy. Are you sure you can leave?” He asked, glancing back at the bar quickly.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, this rush at this time of night is normal. Come on, I know what I want to eat.” Kakashi looked down at their hands as she dragged him into town, he was glad she didn’t let go. “So how was searching for Kakashi’s face today, Sukea-kun?” She asked as they entered a beautiful park.

“Unsuccessful again, it's a bit troubling. I’m starting to think those kids will never be able to work as a team.” Kakashi sighed.

“Which kids are you working with?” She asked, they walked slowly through the park and she touched the Cherry Blossoms budding in the trees.

“Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.” He said simply.

Satomi raised an eyebrow “, You’re working with Kakashi-san’s team and you still can’t get a picture of him? I can’t be that hard.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, oh really? Was that what she thought? “You think you could do better?” Kakashi challenged.

“Then a couple of genin?” She asked with a laugh “, Absolutely.” 

“Fine, let’s grab something quick and let’s see how good you actually are.” Kakashi declared with narrow eyes.

Satomi snickered and glared back at him “, You’re on.”

They walked to a cart, ordered some food, and sat down in the park to eat. “This is nice,” Kakashi admitted after a moment.

“The food?” Satomi asked as she took a bite of the meat on the stick. “Yeah, it’s great!”

Kakashi snickered “No, us on a date, Satomi-san.”

Satomi blushed and smiled sheepishly “, Sorry I’m just really hungry! But I’m enjoying it too.” 

When they were finished Kakashi stood first and offered her a hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. “Ready to go get this picture of the legendary ninja?” He asked with a smirk.

Satomi rolled her eyes “, Ready to stop talking about him, come on Sukea-kun.”

She took his hand and led him through the town again, Kakashi liked the feeling of her hand in his. It was small and even after all those years of shinobi training they were still soft, at least much softer than his. They stood just outside a building hidden in an alleyway, the moon shone brightly above. 

“This is it, do you want to wait while I get the picture?” She asked, turning to look at him.

Kakashi smiled, “ We already tried this, we got caught by anbu officers.”

“Don’t worry, I'll be fine. This is way easier than trying to catch Kakashi with his mask down, we’d have better luck catching him with his pants down.” She walked ahead, leaving a blushing Kakashi. 

“Why did she have to talk about me like that?” Kakashi mumbled to himself. He looked up to see Satomi close to the building “Ah! Wait for me!” He called, he sprinted towards her.

“Hurry up, Sukea-kun.” She giggled but waited.

When Kakashi reached her he regarded her with interest “, What makes you think you can take on anbu officers?” 

Satomi rolled her eyes and leapt easily to the top of the building, she went to reach a hand down for Sukea but he was already standing next to her. “I used to be anbu before I retired.” she explained.

“You still think you’ve got what it takes?” Kakashi asked. Satomi looked at him and made a face but didn’t reply, how dare Kakashi think she was out of practice. She knew she couldn’t barate him for it but she wanted to. While she worked on breaking into the window Kakashi walked to the other side of the building. He couldn’t let her get the picture so easily, quickly he summoned a shadow clone of himself in his uniform. When they entered the file room and thumbed through the drawer of files suddenly the Kakashi clone walked into the room.

“Hey, what are you two doing in here?” He shouted. Satomi snuck the file into her back pocket and grabbed Sukea’s hand. Leaving behind a flash of wind the two disappeared and the Kakashi clone did too with a poof of smoke.

“Was that Kakashi? What was he doing in there this late?” Satomi asked with a giggle, the two were now back in the park. They stood on a small bridge over a creek looking out to the moon, panting to catch their breath and laughing at the rush they got from almost being caught. “I haven’t done anything like that since I was a kid!” she managed through her laughter.

Kakashi watched her delight “, Too bad we didn’t get the file.” He sighed and they looked out to the stars.

“It’s so nice out tonight!” Satomi gushed as she looked out at the large moon. “I’m glad I took the night off, I miss using my shinobi skills…” A breeze rustled the trees and sent sakura petals flying in the air. A few petals fell in her hair and Kakashi brushed them off.

Satomi smiled gratefully up at him and then smirked. “Who said we didn’t get the file?” She playfully slammed the open file revealing the silver haired ninjas face into his chest.

“How did you--”Kakashi sputtered.

“I told you, I’d be fine.” she winked at him, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at her. However, he was curious why she didn’t seem interested in the picture. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, had she already looked at the file? He glanced at the picture and cringed slightly at how bored he looked in it.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Satomi-san.” Kakashi admitted, he looked at her with tenderness. He could have days like this forever, at first the thought of dating Satomi as just a joke but it soon blossomed into a burning desire. She seemed to have forgotten the file in his hand and he felt a slight tinge in his chest. Maybe she truly felt indifferent towards him, she wasn’t even interested in seeing his face. He had to ask her about it “,Aren’t you interested in the picture? I have to admit I am…”

“Kakashi’s picture? No thanks! I don’t need to see it. I had a lot of fun too, surprisingly…” She sounded as if she were teasing him somehow.

“Surprisingly?” Kakashi asked.

Satomi scrunched her nose up “, It’s just that it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date.”

“I thought you said Hatake Kakashi always asks you out on dates?” He asked, he tried to act nonchalant; he knew he had to come clean with her.

“He’s not the dating type,” She said with a cringe, she watched his face closely, he felt as if she’d stabbed him in the chest.

“How so?” Kakashi asked genuinely intrigued why she continued to refuse him. 

Satomi put a finger on her chin in thought “Well, for one, he’s a liar.” Kakashi felt the knife twist, “And as for why I’m not interested in seeing his photo...well, I’ve known him since I was a kid and I’m not dense. If he thinks for one second I wouldn’t be able to figure out he put on a disguise to try and fool me into going on a date with him...then he’s the one who should retire as a shinobi. Isn’t that right Kakashi-kun?” She finished with a smirk, looking him daringly in the eyes.

“I-uh…” Kakashi felt himself start to sweat. “How did you--When did you--” He stuttered.

Satomi leaned in boldly, she placed her hand on top of his on the bridge and brought her face extremely close to Kakashi’s. His heart was beating out of his chest as he looked back at her trying to calm his nerves. Then she did something completely unexpected, she closed the distance between them. Kakashi felt her lips press against his in a way he only wanted more of. His eyes wide with shock, did she actually kiss him? He felt stupid, she’d retreated before he could return the kiss. She had him dumbfounded like a teenage boy.

“How long have you known?” He gawked.

Satomi giggled “, Kakashi-kun, did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out mask or no mask?”

“Kakashi-kun,” he whispered to himself, surprised that she was calling him that. “You couldn’t have possibly known the whole time Satomi-san. Admit it!” He demanded with a silly grin.

“Fine,” She pouted. “When I told you about my dad, that’s when I knew it was you.”

Kakashi’s face fell “...Satomi-san... I’m sorry about your father… I didn’t know that’s why you retired.” 

Satomi shrugged and looked away, suddenly feeling vulnerable. “It’s not your fault, thank you. Y’know all I ever wanted was to be a shinobi, now I’m a bartender...I said I’d never date a pervert like you and then I agreed knowing you were pretending to be a stranger...life's funny that way I guess.” She sighed sadly. “I just want to be out in the field again…”

Kakashi reached out, he wanted to console her. “Satomi-san,” He whispered, she looked up and he quickly claimed her lips. She was surprised by his sudden boldness but then remembered he was Kakashi after all. The kiss was demanding, it was powerful, more emotion than Satomi could comprehend. It became heated when she felt Kakashi’s tongue flick her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and Kakashi’s tongue slithered in. The blush on her face was inevitable as she wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s neck. His tongue glided against her slowly, lazily, like he was savoring every second. She moaned with desire into the kiss and suddenly felt Kakashi’s strong arms lift her up. She gasped as he placed her on the bannister of the bridge, continuing to assault her mouth. His hands pawed desperately at her while hers entangled themselves in his mousy brown hair. Satomi’s lips moved to his neck as she nibbled lightly on the exposed ski .

Kakashi inhaled sharply and Satomi whispered to him against his lips “, We should go back to your place…”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows with excitement “, You sure?”

“Mhm,” She nodded and pressed her lips to his again.

“But you’ve turned me down for years--” He started, she silenced him with a kiss.

“Yes, and don’t you think that in those years I’ve decided what I wanted?” She kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip “, And I’ve decided that I want you.” He pressed his lips to hers hard after he pulled away, Kakashi took a hold of her hand and the two disappeared in a flash. 

Kakashi and Satomi ran hand in hand as fast as they could back to Kakashi’s apartment, they stopped at his door while Kakashi fumbled to pull his keys out of his pocket. Satomi took a step into his apartment. It was plain but she didn’t mind. There was only one thing she minded at the moment, Kakashi’s disguise.

“Can you take that stupid shit off now?” She asked with a chuckle, gesturing to his get up.

Kakashi laughed “Actually, yes. These contacts are starting to hurt.”

Satomi shook her head and watched his retreating figure, Kakashi sure was something else. She turned to look out the window, from his living room she could see her father’s bar. Everything seemed fine down there, people were leaving happy. She sighed, wishing she could relinquish some of the burden of the bar so she could return to her true passion. Just then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

“You were quiet,” She commented.

“I’m a ninja,” Kakashi replied sarcastically, he pushed her head to the side slightly and placed a simple kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to face him. He looked just like that Kakashi she’d grown up with just taller and more toned. He pulled her to the couch and held her close to him, Satomi kissed his cheek sweetly before resting her head on his shoulder.

“So...I have to know, why the sudden change in heart?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“I didn’t have a change of heart.” She replied simply.

“You’ve said no to me for six years,” Kakashi explained with confusion, “Was it my handsome face that made you say yes?” He struck a pose as a joke.

Satomi giggled and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, he watched her intently. She felt something jutting out of his pocket shaped like a book and she repressed an eye roll. 

“No it wasn’t your face, as handsome as it is.” She kissed one cheek and moved onto the other.

“What was it then?” Kakashi whispered as she placed two kisses on either side of his mouth.

“It was,” She paused to peck his lips “, Seeing how long--” Kiss. “you could go--” Kiss “, Without this stupid thing!” She pulled the copy of Make Out Paradise out of his pocket and threw it somewhere in the house. “Why did you bring that on our date! Kakashi-baka!” She hissed.

Kakashi laughed nervously “, I find it's always good to have a piece of literary artwork on hand.” He flipped her suddenly so her back was against the couch and he was hovering over her, '' Besides you’ll be thanking your lucky stars that book was written by the end of the night.” He put his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it teasingly slow.

“Kakashi!” She giggled as his light stubble tickled her neck, she couldn’t see it on his face but she could feel it on her skin. Kakashi chuckled in response and lightly bit her neck making her gasp.

“You really said no to me all those years because of a book?” Kakashi asked, pressing his lips to her briefly.

“Not exactly, I mean yes, it was gross that you read that book in public...but…” She stopped when Kakashi kissed a particular sensitive part of her neck. Her thoughts went out the window for a second.

“But what?” Kakashi urged, it wasn’t fair. He wanted her to keep up a conversation while he ravished her, every languished kiss he placed on her skin set her on fire. She couldn’t find any words to describe how she was feeling let alone following a train of thought.

“But you were always surrounded by women, why would you really want to date me?” She finally finished, she didn’t want to fully admit it was because she thought he’d break her heart. 

Kakashi brushed his lips against hers, she could smell his woodsy scent and she sighed into the kiss. “I asked you out on a date every time I saw you for years, tell the truth. I can see that being true for maybe a few months, but every day after that you had to have realized.” he snickered, calling out her lie. Satomi closed her eyes in annoyance before opening them to stare at Kakashi’s. His mismatched eyes stared back at her, the sharingan blaring but it didn’t bother her. “Tell the truth, I need to know why you said no for six damn years Satomi.” He whispered to her, she could tell it was important to him and she sighed.

“I thought you were the unfaithful type, I thought you’d hurt me,” She replied finally.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows “, I’d never hurt you…” he sounded upset.

“I know that now, now that we’re older but back then--” She started.

“I’d never cheat on you either Satomi-san,” He leaned in and kissed her hard.

“You promise?” She whispered, he nodded and kissed her again. This time Satomi slipped her tongue in his mouth, she wanted to taste him. Wanted to know what she’d been missing all these years. With Kakashi’s arms on either side of her head holding himself up, their tongues entangled passionately. Satomi could feel her chest tightening and her heart fluttering uncontrollably. She just wanted to be closer to Kakashi, whatever it took to be closer to him. She pushed him away lightly and he looked down at her confused.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, however, he understood immediately when he felt her hands at his shirt. Quickly he ripped it off and she did the same with hers, he gawked at how confident Satomi was.

“What!” She giggled “, Why are you looking at me like that?”

Kakashi shook his head with a goofy smile, it was so odd to her to actually see his expressions without the mask“, You’ve--” He kissed her between every word “--driven me crazy for years.”

Satomi giggled “, And?”

“At least let me look at you,” Kakashi finished, Satomi snickered and pulled him to her for yet another kiss. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she slid a hand down his chest, raking her fingernails lightly against his abs. Kakashi groaned as she reached for his pants and slipped her fingers under the waistband. 

Leaning up seductively she whispered in his ear “I want you to fuck me until I scream, Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “I think I can do that, come on it’ll be easier on the bed!” In a flash he’d grabbed her hand and practically chucked her on to the bed. Satomi went flying through the air with a yelp and landed on the bed. Kakashi was by her side when she landed but she couldn’t stop laughing. “Satomi-san…” Kakashi groaned, sounding annoyed.

“What?” She managed between her giggling, she was sitting on his bed in her bra and skirt practically cackling. 

“You’re kind of killing the mood,” Kakashi mumbled which only made her laugh harder. “Satomi-san!”

Satomi threw her back on the bed and sighed, finally calming herself down. “I’m sorry Kakashi-kun, come lay beside me.” She patted the area next to her, Kakashi sighed but relaxed beside her. He looked at her glossy eyes from tears of laughter and her flushed cheeks. She was so beautiful, he wasn’t even disappointed that he wasn’t balls deep in her. He was just happy she was allowing him to look at her this close .

Kakashi sighed again but didn’t peel his eyes off of Satomi’s face, she looked at him with wide doll-like eyes. “What is it?”

Kakashi rolled onto his back and smirked, he put his arms behind his head lazily. “You know Satomi-san, you’re not that pretty at all.”

Satomi gawked at him, what did he just say? She felt a vein pop on her forehead out of anger “, What did you say?” She snapped.

Kakashi snorted and turned his head to her with a grin “, I said you’re not pretty.”

Satomi glared at him intensely before climbing on top and pinning him to the bed. Her hands were around his throat, cutting off his airway. “I said…” She hissed in a dangerously low tone. “What did you say?”

Instead of fighting her hands around her neck, Kakashi grabbed the back of her head and forced her to press her lips to his. When her grip eased up a little from shock Kakashi gently removed her hands and held them tight.

“I think you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

Satomi rolled her eyes “, That’s so cheesy.”

Kakashi snorted and pulled her face towards him again, he kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue flick her lick, asking for permission which she gladly granted. His tongue expertly massaged hers, she could barely concentrate on what to do while her heart thumped in her chest. Luckily for her Kakashi seemed extremely skilled at what he was doing, not that she was a stranger to love. He rose his hips and she could feel another distinct bulge in his pants but this one wasn’t shaped like a book. The pressure sent a jolt of pleasure to her and she moaned into the kiss.

“Do you see what you do to me, Satomi-san?” He whispered, pulling away briefly. He ground his hips into hers again causing her to gasp and lurch forward, hiding her blushing face in his neck. Without warning he flipped her over so she was pinned beneath him. Kakashi cupped her cheek and brushed his lips against hers. His hand trailed down her face teasingly slow across her chest and down her stomach. It didn’t come to a stop until it found its way under her skirt on cupping her heated mound. “I want to see what I do to you, Satomi-san.” He kissed her again. His fingers briefly stroked her over the fabric of her panties, however, he swiftly pushed them aside and slid his fingers against her slit. He removed his lips from hers, moved down to her neck and nipped lightly.

“Kakashi!” Satomi gasped, he licked his lips and brought his hand to his face. He separated his first two fingers to slow her slick stringing between them, her face turned a deep shade of red.

“You’re really wet already, Satomi-san. I would have never guessed,” Kakashi grinned. Satomi blushed and hid her face behind her hands, she wasn’t normally shy like this but she never had a love who examined her so closely.

“Kakashi-kun,” She groaned. Kakashi used his other hand to pull hers away.

“No don’t do that, I want to see your face. I want to see how I make you feel, Satomi-san.” Kakashi insisted. When he peeled her hands away and her eyes met his in an instant his lips were locked with hers again. It didn’t take long for Satomi to see that Kakashi liked to be the one in control, she honestly couldn’t say she minded. 

Kakashi’s hands were busy and his mouth was occupied too, it was quite a feat. He brushed his fingers along her slit and stopped when he found what he was looking for. He moved his middle finger in circles around her clit and lifted his head to watch her reaction. Satomi bit her lip to stop from whimpering and Kakashi tutted.

“Ah-ah-ah!” He brushed his lips lightly against hers. “Don’t hide anything from me, Satomi-san.” His other hand found its way to her ample breasts, he pulled the fabric of her bra down slightly and latched his mouth onto her soft pink nipple. He made a few more circles before abruptly inserting a finger into her now slick entrance. Satomi cried out and then bit her finger to muffle the noise, Kakashi shook his head and inserted a second finger with a smirk as he mouthed her chest. 

“Kakashi-kun!” She whimpered, her breath quickened as he thrust the two digits faster. 

“Good girl,” His tongue trailed across her bottom lip before he bit it lightly. “You get a reward for that.” Kakashi curled his fingers, hitting a spot inside Satomi that made her see stars.

“Ah!” She gasped, Kakashi’s smirk turned into a smile and he lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” He cooed, continuing to assault her most sensitive areas. 

“Mmmm!” She moaned, he returned to her bosom and flicked her nipple with his tongue before biting it with a little more pressure as a warning.

“I said, does it feel good?” Kakashi repeated with more conviction. Satomi nodded rapidly but Kakashi didn’t seem to like that reply, she felt his fingers withdrawing and she pouted.

“Kakashi-kun!” She complained, she sat up when he backed away completely. “What are you doing?”

“You should have answered me, Satomi-san.” Kakashi replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Satomi gawked at him “, I did answer you!”

Kakashi gave her a side eye, not impressed by her “, You know what I wanted.”

Satomi smiled sheepishly, she did, feeling slightly guilty she draped a leg over his lap. He watched her with interest as she straddled him, she put her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him briefly before moving to his neck and he put his on her hips, Satomi nipped at it and sucked it hard knowing she left a mark. Her fingernails raked down his shoulders, his arms, then back to the top of his chest and came to rest on his abs.

“I’m so sorry Kakashi-kun, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She pouted. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at her tone. “I can think of a way to make it up to you, though…” Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt her tongue migrate down his chest. He wanted to drive his throbbing cock into her dripping hole right then and there but he didn’t want to scare her away just yet, he licked his lips at the thought. She crawled back onto the ground and her tongue dipped into his navel and down the small trail of silver hair leading to his pants. His eyes shot open when he realized what she was going to do. “You should take these off, so I can make it up to you.” He watched her intently as her tongue darted across her bottom lip. 

“O-okay!” Kakashi agreed eagerly, he stood and ripped his pants down. His erection practically bounced when his pants fell, Satomi blushed even harder. She never thought she’d see Kakashi’s cock, she never expected him to be packing such a tool either. No wonder all the girls in town swooned over him, but he was hers now. She licked her lips again and pushed Kakashi back down onto the bed. 

“Sit,” she commanded. He immediately dropped to the bed, he wondered what she would do first. He didn’t have to wonder long, though, she reached out and touched it gently but her soft slippery tongue touched down at the base of his shaft before trailing up to the tip slowly, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. Kakashi inhaled sharply, the sensation that ripped through his body was fantastic.

“Satomi-san,” he moaned, her heart skipped a beat and she repeated the action. “More…” she heard him groan.She pumped his shaft slowly with her hand and pouted when she looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry I made you mad, Kakashi-kun, I hope this makes up for it.” As she said that she leaned down and opened her mouth, slowly taking him in. 

Their eyes locked as she swallowed his girth as far as she could, surprising him how far she actually could go. She gagged slightly when she reached her limit, the feeling of his head hitting the back of her throat and the reverb of her choking made Kakashi swear and throw his head back. Her head retreated for a moment before bobbing up and down in rhythm that was perfect for him.

“Satomi-san, you’re--ugh!” He groaned “, you’re really good at this…” His hand found the top of her head guiding her down a little faster, she really didn’t need his guidance but he liked the feeling of control. “Fu-uck...really, really good!” He said with closed eyes. Satomi let out a laugh and the sensation around his throbbing cock well lubricated with her drool made him open his eyes. That was it, he was going to cross the threshold. “Aahhh baby, I’m gonna cum!” He warned. She moaned and he began to thrust himself roughly down her throat. “Ah god, Satomi-san!” He hissed. His head hit the back of her throat three times and she choked before he came. 

Satomi swallowed his load quickly and licked her fingers clean “, Holy fuck, that was hot.” She sighed with a giggle. Kakashi’s chest heaved as he came down from his high, he nodded and wiped his forehead of sweat. “Do you forgive me?” She asked, licking her lips of the last bit of his seed, she swore she saw his sharingan flash and suddenly she was thrown onto the bed with her legs forced behind her head. “Kakashi!” She exclaimed. 

“No,” He growled. “I don’t forgive you. You need to be punished, Satomi-san.” He said, his face so close to her dripping pussy that she could feel his breath. He inhaled her deeply and she blushed “, You do you know…” He stroked her with a finger lazily “, Need to be punished, I mean. You deprived me of this all this time, Satomi-san.” She whimpered when she felt his tongue push through her entrance while his fingers pinched her clit.

“Kakashi-kun, more please! Unghhh that feels good!” She begged, Kakashi smiled against her and obliged. After a minute his hands and mouth switched spots, Kakashi inserted two fingers into her while sucked hard on her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Ahhh!” She cried.

He hummed against her “, You like that baby? Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” She threw her head back, overcome with pleasure. He smirked, Satomi couldn’t keep herself quiet any longer. He loved the sounds she was making, he could listen to her all night. In fact, that was what he planned on. His eyes fell on her asshole and he raised his eyebrows and smirked. The next thing Satomi felt was two fingers in her pussy and Kakashi’s tongue penetrating her asshole. “Oh god!” She moaned.

“I knew you’d like that,” He said before assaulting her even more.

“Kakashi, fuck! Eat my ass just like that…” Satomi groaned.

“Satomi-san you’re a dirty girl,” Kakashi said as his tongue traced her rim.

“Unnnghh, I’m yours Kakashi-kun, just keep going.” She whimpered.

“Mmmm you’re right, you are my dirty girl,” he mumbled as he flicked her clit with his tongue. “I want to fuck you so bad, Satomi-san...I want to be buried deep inside this.” He curled his fingers inside her and Satomi started to see stars, she knew this was the perfect moment. 

“Yes, please fuck me. Come here!” She grabbed either side of his face and pulled him towards her. “Kiss me Kakashi,” She begged, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and she could taste herself. She didn’t even mind, she felt his head at her entrance but before he penetrated her he rubbed his cock up and down her slit. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby...Is that okay?” He asked, he couldn’t wait any longer. His forehead was pressed against hers as she nodded eagerly. 

“Please,” She begged, Kakashi applied pressure and felt himself being engulfed in the vacuum of her pussy. Satomi gasped as he slowly penetrated her until he was completely sheathed.

“Fuck!” They both sweared at the same time, Satomi giggled. His forehead was still pressed to her forehead.

“Ugh Satomi-san, your pussy feels so good.” He pressed his lips to hers. “Why have you been keeping this from me?” He demanded pulling out slowly and slamming into her hard but not moving afterwards.

Satomi jerked forward “, Oh my go--!” she cried out, her voice cutting off in the middle.

“Huh?” Kakashi asked. “Why have you kept this pussy from me, baby? He purred. “I’m not moving until you tell me.”

“Kakashi-kun,” She whimpered. “I don’t want to keep you from it anymore...fuck me please.”

“You’re lucky I can’t hold back anymore Satomi-san, you really need to be punished.” Kakashi growled as he pulled himself out and thrust in and out almost violently.

“Kakashi-kun! Ah!! You feel so good, baby. Keep fucking me like that, just like that baby!” She rambled, as he slid easily in and out of her slick entrance.

“Satomi-san, you’re squeezing me just right, you’re so wet you’re dripping!” Kakashi mumbled into her ear as he fucked her relentlessly.

“K-kakashi-kun that’s embarrassing,” she whimpered, he didn’t respond vocally, just thrust into her even harder. Suddenly he stopped and retreated from her “, Kakashi-kun? She asked.

He sat beside her and patted his lap with a smirk “, Ride me, Satomi-san.” She straddled his lap and felt him push himself back inside. They groaned in pleasure and hid their faces in each other's neck, panting.

“Kakashi, your dick feels so good,” She whispered to him, he smirked in response.

“You feel pretty damn good too, Satomi-san, but I want to make you feel even better.” Kakashi pressed his lips to her cheek.

“More? Please!” She kissed him with passion and as he distracted her with his skillful tongue and pressed his finger into her ass. “Kakashi!” She cried. 

“I didn’t think you’d liked it in the ass,” Kakashi smirked. She lurched forward unable to reply as he pounded his shaft into her.

“Kakashi!” She squealed. “I’m g-gonna c-cum!” She managed between moans.

“Good baby, I want you to come.” He grunted, she looked him in the eyes and he could see everything he was making her feel. Just the look in her eyes pulled him over the edge, Kakashi slammed into her three times releasing his seed into her womb. “I’m not done baby, suck me off.” He demanded as he removed his finger, in her preorgasmic daze she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. “That’s it baby, suck it clean.” He cooed.

Satomi could taste their juices mixed together, she had to admit they complemented each other. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft and could have sworn she saw Kakashi’s eye roll into the back of his head for a moment. His flaccid member quickly regained its vigor and stood erect in her hands when she was done with him. Kakashi grabbed her arms and yanked her up, he pushed her onto the bed and when she fell he grabbed her hips and positioned them so her backside stuck in the air. Before she could ask him what he was doing he leaned down and ran his tongue from her clit to her crack and then spit on her tight asshole.

“Kakashi, what are you--ohhhh my….” Kakashi plunged two fingers into her ass and pumped them in and out. 

“Can I fuck your ass, Satomi-san? Please?” Kakashi pouted and kissed her cheek, the action seemed tender but his fingers thrust into her painfully fast but it sent waves of uncontrollable pleasure through her.

Satomi’s face was pushed into the bed and she nodded frantically “, Please, baby! Please fuck my ass!” She begged. Kakashi didn’t wait for her to change her mind, just as quickly as the words came out of her mouth she felt the head of his cock pushing slowly through the tight muscle. Satomi hissed partially in pain and partially in pleasure until he came to a full stop, completely sheathed in her anus.

“Fuck, your ass is tight, baby.” He moaned, “Satomi-san, did I hurt you?”

“N-no, please keep going Kakashi-kun. It feels so good, it’s been so long since I’ve been fucked in the ass.” Kakashi closed his eyes as he pounded his girth into her and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Kakashi wasn’t giving up, his shinobi training helped him with his endurance. He felt beads of sweat fall down his forehead and she pumped himself in her.

“Hold on, Satomi-san,” he warned, suddenly Satomi was lifted in the air and she found herself sitting on Kakashi’s lap. As he continued to fuck her ass in an unforgiving manner his fingers pinched her clit lightly. Quickly Kakashi stick two fingers in his mouth to wet them and then inserted them into her vacant pussy.

“Ah! Kakashi!!” She cried, her head rolling back on to his shoulder. “I’m gonna cum, baby. I’m gonna cum so hard, don’t stop! Please!” She begged. Kakashi latched his lips to her neck and sucked, never once changing the rhythm of his hips. In a few minutes when Kakashi curled his fingers inside of her, Satomi felt herself spill over the edge, her vision turned white and her legs started shaking and her ass tightened around Kakashi's diligent cock causing him to hit his third orgasm. As Satomi came down from her high she rolled over to face Kakashi who was panting uncontrollably with a goofy smile on his face. 

He turned to look at her “Was I worth the wait?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Kakashi’s smile seemed to widen if that was even humanly possible, he was so handsome in an effortless manner. “Completely…” He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly. “Thank you,” he whispered after a moment.

“For what?” She giggled, Kakashi leaned in and brushed his lips against her. 

“For everything, Satomi-san. For agreeing to finally going on a date with me even though I was--”

“In a stupid disguise.” Satomi finished for him.

Kakashi snorted and rolled his eyes “Yeah, and thanks for you know doing all that amazing stuff with me.”

Satomi blushed and snickered, then she realized something and glared at the silver haired ninja. “If I find out you told anyone anything about what we just did, you’ll never do it again.” she warned.

“You’re gonna let me do that again?” Kakashi asked, astonished as he sat up.

Satomi giggled “...Maybe…”

“And...you’re already withholding sex from me? I don’t know if I want to be your boyfriend anymore, Satomi-san…” Kakashi sang as he pulled the blanket and wrapped them in it.

“My boyfriend?” Satomi asked, surprised. “Who said you were my boyfriend?”

Kakashi chuckled “, I’m your boyfriend, you’re not allowed to be with any other guy from now on. And if I find out that you are, I’ll fuck him up.” Kakashi warned in a dangerous tone.

Satomi rolled her eyes and entangled her legs with his playfully “, I don’t want anyone else Kakashi-kun…”

Kakashi pressed his lips to hers tenderly “, So I’m your boyfriend then?”

She snorted and shook her head “, Yeah, I guess you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yes! After six years, I won!” Kakashi cheered, Satomi laughed and he placed another long kiss on her lips. “Hey Satomi-san?” Kakashi whispered after a minute.

“Hmm?” She asked, her eyes were closed as she felt herself falling into peaceful sleep.

“Can you wear braided pigtails next time?” He asked as he tightened his grip around her waist.

“Sure, Kakashi-kun.” Satomi snorted.


End file.
